el romance de snape
by Mery215
Summary: snape era un personaje solitario y gruñon, hasta q una jovencita que lo irrita enormemente viene a sacudirle la vida
1. la nueva profesora

_La nueva profesora_

Era un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El año anterior el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había renacido para alzarse de nuevo en el poder y en todo el mundo mágico reinaba una gran confusión. Éste estaba dividido entre los que creían en el regreso de voldemort y los que creían que eran solo inventos de la mente perturbada de un niño de 14 años, tal vez incluso se obligaban a creer esto para no dar cuenta de la realidad.

Habían sido días difíciles para Harry, ya que medio mundo mágico, junto con el profeta y el ministerio lo creían un loco. Pero ya había llegado a Hogwarts, su hogar, su casa. Estaba feliz.

Estaban sentados en el gran salón comedor esperando que el director de las clásicas palabras de bienvenida. En eso, Harry fija la mirada en la mesa de profesores. No ve a Hagrid, lo que le indica que debe estar aun en una misión secreta para la orden. Los otros profesores estaban en sus posiciones de siempre: minerva, snape, albus Dumbledore, el profesor filwich. Pero había dos caras que no conocía: Una era de una chica muy joven, solo unos años más q Harry y sus amigos, tenía un pelo muy muy lago ondulado color castaño y tenía mechas de todos colores que le recorrían toda su longitud. Era muy bonita y daba la impresión de estar iluminada por una luz que no le daba a ningún otro profesor. La otra, mucho menos agraciada, era una mujer regordeta de pelo corto y cara de sapo, que Harry pudo reconocer al fin….

-Bienvenidos – dijo albus Dumbledore levantándose – da gusto recibirlos en un nuevo año escolar. Este año tengo el placer de presentarle a dos nuevas profesoras: por un lado, la joven y preciosa señorita LOANE TONKS, que ha accedido con gusto a reemplazar a Hagrid como guardabosques y en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas mientras él está de vacaciones. – el aplauso fue muy caluroso y Harry noto que muchos chicos, incluso chicos de slytherin se la comían con los ojos. Ella se levantó y saludo sonriente con la mano y guiño un ojo. – muy bien muy bien, me alegro que les sea de su agrado y ahora – dio una mirada de reojo hacia la mujer regordeta – les presento a la profesora umbridge, que enseñara defensa contra las artes oscuras en este año escolar – en ese momento la profesora se levantó y dio un gran discurso aburrido que nadie pudo escuchar completo. Cuando termino, todos estaban callados y nadie comenzó a aplaudir hasta que el profesor Dumbledore comenzó un aplauso cortes pero sin mucho ánimo. Algunos alumnos y profesores lo siguieron, pero duro muy poco.

\- gracias por esta cálida bienvenida – dijo ella – espero que seamos grandes amigos – y se vivió a sentar

\- esa mujer está loca, esa fue la bienvenida menos cálida que he visto- dijo ron cuando todos comenzaron a comer

\- y que hay con la otra profesora… ¿creen que sea mayor de edad?- dijo Hermione

\- POR SUPUESTO – dijo ron – no podría ser profesora si fuera menor de edad

\- si bueno… pero ¿no creen que es demasiado joven? Es decir… ¿estará capacitada para dar clases? – continuo la chica

\- ¿eso que importa? Es hermosa – exclamo ron – al menos pasaremos unas lindas tardes afuera con una muñeca.

Hermione lo miro con desprecio y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba a punto de seguir la discusión hasta que Harry se le adelanto

\- Conozco a la otra profesora, trabaja para fudge, es del ministerio- dijo

\- Lo sé, lo ha dicho en su discurso, que ninguno de Uds. se molestó por escuchar-dijo Hermione

\- Pada fue esguchag si vos ge do sabeg de memoguia – dijo ron con comida en la boca

\- Puaj ron no hables con la boca llena –

\- Go siento – dijo y trago – lo que decía es que vos seguro te lo aprendiste de memoria.

\- Dijo que esta acá para controlar las actividades de Hogwarts, que va a prohibir todo lo que no esté aprobado por el ministerio. – termino Hermione

Los tres se miraron con desconcierto y no hablaron hasta terminar de comer y dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Ron y Hermione que eran prefectos se encaminaron a guiar a los de primer año antes de subir a la torre.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases y a los tres amigos les tocaba la primera hora con la nueva profesora. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, pudieron observar a la mujer hablando con algunos alumnos de slytherin. Draco malfoy le hablaba melosamente y muy cerca del oído.

\- Puaj, parece que todos están enloquecidos…. ¡qué fácil es que la belleza ponga a la gente tonta! No ven sus habilidades solo su físico –dijo Hermione

\- Bueno, no parecía importarte cuando admirabas a lockhart – le dijo Harry

\- Es diferente – dijo ella ofendida – lockhart había hecho muchas cosas interesantes. ¿qué ha hecho esta niña?

\- No es una niña Hermione! Y seguramente ha hecho mas cosas que el farsante de lockhart- dijo ron

\- Bueno ya lo averiguaremos – dijo Harry terminando con la discusión

Se acercaron a donde estaba la profesora hablando con los otros chicos.

\- Me sorprende que siendo tan joven la hayan nombrado profesora – decía malfoy, hablándole a la profesora muy de cerca- debe de ser muy hábil –

Los chicos se miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Malfoy halagando a una profesora?

\- Bueno, orgullosamente puedo decir que Dumbledore me lo pidió personalmente, confiando en mis habilidades. También me ofreció quedarme luego de que vuelva Hagrid como aprendiz para seguir juntando experiencia. Acepte la oferta al menos por este año, luego veré en que sigo. También me gustan mucho encantamientos y transformaciones, por lo que ambos profesores me han ofrecido su total apoyo. Me siento muy querida aquí- ella hablaba con una voz muy dulce.

Harry se quedó mirando a la profesora y se dio cuenta que no tenía puesta una túnica de mago, sino algo que parecía una calza y un remeron largo que le acentuaba su pecho y su cintura

\- Me sorprende que malfoy la mire tan embobado siendo que esta vestida como una muggle –dijo Hermione. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, aunque creía q las túnicas no le quedarían tan bien como aquello

\- ¡Buenos días, alumnos! – dijo cuándo habían llegado todos – me llamo loane tonks y seré su profesora reemplazante –

\- Profesora, ud es familiar de nymphadora tonks? – pregunto Hermione

\- Oh sí, es mi prima. Su padre es hermano de mi madre. Tengo su apellido, ya que mi mama nunca quiso siquiera mencionar a mi padre – termino

Draco la miro sorprendido, esto le molesto pero al parecer no quito su interés por ella y siguió

\- Bueno, habrá sido un gran mago sangre pura, ud debe haber heredado sus habilidades – dijo

Ron rio y sus amigos lo miraron. La clase se desarrolló perfectamente. Estudiaron los guardianes de los árboles de donde se fabricaban las varitas. La profesora les explico cómo entretenerlos y ellos antes de que terminara la clase ya habían logrado extraer mucha madera, la cual la profesora dijo que enviaría a ollivander que estaría muy agradecido.

\- Han trabajado muy bien. 50 puntos a cada casa. Ya pueden retirarse – dijo

\- Adiós profesora – dijeron todos

\- Bueno ha sido una clase increíble – dijo ron – parece que no es solo una cara bonita Hermione

\- Bueno, no ha estado mal – dijo ella – pero quiero que Hagrid vuelva pronto

\- Profesora tonks – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todos se voltearon, el profesor snape estaba parado frente a ellos

\- Si profesor snape? Dijo ella extrañada

\- El director me ha enviado a llevarla a su despacho, parece creer que ud es tan tonta como para no encontrar el camino – dijo el con cierto desprecio. Lo cierto es que les pareció rara su actitud ya que con los profesores él era considerablemente menos desagradable.

\- Le agradezco profesor snape, pero si ud tuvo la habilidad suficiente de recordar ese mensaje, yo tengo de sobra para encontrar el camino al despacho de Dumbledore- dijo ella, suavemente pero con una mirada penetrante. Era obvio que no le causaba gracia que le hubiera dicho tonta.

\- No lo sé – dijo el profesor snape – quizás si no pareciera una tonta princesa de cuentos muggle la gente no la subestimaría – dijo snape apretando los dientes.

\- Oh... gracias por lo de princesa severus – dijo ella sonriendo – tu serias mi ogro preferido- dijo con una risita y se adelantó al castillo

\- Jajá ¿vieron? La profesora le dijo ogro a snape! ¡Amo a esa mujer! – decía ron una vez en la sala común

\- Si…. Aunque ¿se dieron cuenta de que dijo "mi" ogro?…. No le gustara Snape ¿no? – decía Hermione con suspicacia.

\- Jjajjaaj snape? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se fijaría en ese murciélago grasiento! Que mal gusto tendría.

Los tres chicos rieron con ganas, esa idea era bastante absurda. Así que se cambiaron de tema y se fueron a dormir un rato más tarde.


	2. contra la cara de sapo

Contra la cara de sapo

Los meses siguientes fueron terribles, dolores umbridge impuso cientos de decretos absurdos para fastidiar a Dumbledore y a los estudiantes. Se nombre suma inquisidora y comenzó a atormentar a todos los profesores. La primera en ser despedida fue sybil la profesora de adivinación, quienes todos sabían que era una farsante. Esto no se puede decir que alegro a los tres amigos, más bien les daba igual, aunque eso no les evito sentir pena por la mujer al verla explotar en lágrimas cuando la corrieron a la calle. Minerva y albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, se opusieron a la mujer, diciéndole que si bien podía despedir a los profesores, no podía echarlos del castillo. Eso puso de muy mal humor a la cara de sapo, por lo que apenas volvió el guardabosque se puso en campaña para echarlo también a él.

El semigigante era considerablemente mas hábil que la profesora de adivinación, sabía muy bien cómo cuidar a las criaturas mágicas, pero su nerviosismo (sumado con el profundo odio que le tenía umbridge a los semihumanos) le jugaba en contra. La profesora tonks, quien se había hecho muy amiga de hagrid, trataba de hacerlo quedar bien, diciendo que no conocía a nadie que manejara a las criaturas mágicas mejor que él. Incluso lo ponía por encima de Newt scamander, el autor del libro "animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", ya que hagrid sabia manejar mejor a las grandes bestias. Sin embargo, parecía que sus intentos habían sido inútiles. A hagrid lo habían puesto a prueba y no tenían muchas esperanzas.

\- Al fin ha terminado esta semana, ya no aguanto más – decía ron

\- Pienso igual, estoy muy cansada – respondió Hermione

\- Que les parece si vamos a visitar a hagrid- propuso Harry. No habían podido estar con él hacía tiempo y tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Hermione miro el reloj y asintió, aún era temprano.

\- Llevemos la capa escondida por las dudas se nos hace tarde a la vuelta, no quiero más problemas con el sapo – dijo Hermione

Harry busco su capa de invisibilidad y los tres salieron por el hueco del retrato. Afuera hacia un clima agradable, no hacía mucho frio pero soplaba un vientito relajante. A medida que se iban acercando a la cabaña de su amigo pudieron ver que afuera había una pequeña fogata de color azul junto a una pequeña mesa donde había una bandeja de sándwiches, dos copas y una botella de vino. Rubius hagrid estaba en una punta, ya que su tamaño era inconfundible. La otra figura era mucho más pequeña, pero apenas se acercaron un poco más reconocieron su largo cabello de todos colores, atado prolijamente en una trenza espiga.

\- Hagrid y la profesora tonks? En serio?- exclamo ron, no dando crédito a sus ojos

\- Solo están platicando y tomando algo, deja de alarmarte Ronald- le dijo Hermione, con una expresión algo enojada

\- De igual manera deberíamos acercarnos despacio. – termino Harry.

Los tres se acercaron poco a poco a sus dos profesores, que parecían hablar animadamente, hasta que la profesora apoyo su copa vacía en la mesa con un solo golpe seco y lo señalo con un dedo acusador

\- Por última vez hagrid, lo de los dragones no son buena idea – le dijo con una mirada penetrante

\- ¿Por qué no? – decía el – estoy haciendo el papeleo y solo sería empollar unos huevos hasta que nazcan – explico, pareciendo muy convencido – luego se los llevaran a una reserva natural – termino, sin disimular su tristeza

\- Hagrid, en otras circunstancias me parecería hasta divertido e interesante, pero con ese sapo repugnante al asecho te agradecería que no le des más motivos para echarte, o peor, mandarte a azkaban –

Hagrid palideció y pareció reconsiderarlo. En ese momento Harry carraspeo y ambos los miraron.

\- Harry, ron, Hermione. ¡Que gusto me da verlos! – exclamo Hagrid aunque parecía algo preocupado

\- También nos da gusto verte – dijo Harry – aunque prefiero no tener que criar dragones otra vez

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Ya han criado dragones? – exclamo tonks mirándolos a todos sin dar crédito a sus oídos

\- Emmm bueno si- confeso hagrid – aquella mascota que tanto extraño no era precisamente un perro con mal carácter, norbert era un dragón

\- Dragona, y ahora se llama norberta – finalizo Hermione

\- Fascinante – dijo ella, contra todo pronóstico – yo estoy en un proyecto para criar dragones pigmeos, con el fin de tenerlos como mascotas. Pero aun no me han aprobado el proyecto –

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando. Ella siendo la imagen misma de la delicadeza compartía la extraña fijación de hagrid por los monstruos.

\- Lo siento, si hemos interrumpido una cena romántica nos iremos – soltó ron de repente, poniéndose colorado

\- Roooooonnn – le grito Hermione

\- ¿Cena romántica? – soltó Hagrid – deja de decir idioteces

\- Jajajajja muy divertido niños, pero verán – dijo ella con picardía – resulta que a hagrid le gustan más… altas jajajja

\- Si – la interrumpió hagrid – y a ti más flacuchos y con el pelo…- empezó hagrid pero se detuvo- nada no importa, en fin, solo estamos compartiendo una cena tranquila lejos del sapo y del profesor snape.

\- Suena maravilloso- dijo Harry y de inmediato la profesora, al comprender lo q quería hizo aparecer mas sándwiches, copas y sillas.

Conversaron largo rato animadamente, mientras bebían y bebían. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas cuando de repente escucharon un ondeo de una capa a sus espaldas…

\- Lamento interrumpir su fiestita del té, pero tenemos que tratar asuntos importantes, profesora – era el profesor snape, con su habitual gesto de desdén.

\- ¿Un viernes por la noche? Vamos sebes tomate una copa – dijo la profesora

\- Lamento no ser exactamente el alma de la fiesta, pero el director me envió a buscarlos. Y no, el vino es para niñas. – dijo snape

\- Bueno, hagrid no tiene especial aspecto de niña verdad severus? - Dijo la profesora – dile al director que en breve estamos en su despacho.

\- No soy una lechuza, así que arreglen sus asuntos ahora – insistió snape

\- Maldición Snape… ¿hasta cuándo no estoy trabajando me vas a fastidiar? Te he dicho que ya vamos en camino. Voy a terminar esta copa e iré a ver al director. Y si no quieres decirle yo misma le mandare mi respuesta – termino la profesora, apuntando su varita y lanzando en la noche un resplandor plateado que se convirtió en un gran león que corrió velozmente por los jardines al castillo

\- Qué curioso, pensaba que su patronus sería una mariposa o un pequeño y repulsivo conejito – dijo snape mirando sorprendido el patronus

\- Si si, ya lo has visto, y no te olvides que tengo la juventud de mi lado así q no me provoques severus, no soy tu hija para que me des órdenes todo el tiempo. – dijo ella fastidiada. Se bebió de un sorbo su copa de vino y con un giro de la varita preparo una bandeja de sándwiches para que se llevaran los chicos y otra para lleva a la reunión.

\- Yo primero escoltare a los chicos al castillo y luego los alcanzare – dijo hagrid y la profesora lo miro y asintió.

Luego se la vio correr hacia el castillo ondeando su capa sin mirar a snape. Este, al ver que esta ya había iniciado su rumbo al castillo la siguió de cerca.

\- ¿Quisieras, por una vez en tu vida, respetar el uniforme? – decía severus. La profesora tenia puesta debajo de su capa un jean blanco y una camiseta ajustada azul y botas.

\- Que uniforme severus? Yo puedo vestirme como quiera, no estoy dando clases. Y no es mi culpa que tu tengas la misma capa negra horrible puesta todos los días-

\- Lamento que mi closet no esté a tu altura – respondió este con desdén – me imagino que tú ya has gastado todos tus sueldos en vestidos ¿verdad? –

\- No, no todo, resulta que aunque no t parezca cualquier baratija queda bien en mi – dijo ella elevando la barbilla en señal de suficiencia.

\- Veo que tu ego no ha bajado. ¿Ha aumentado tanto como tu peso? – termino snape. La profesora lo miro con desdén y con un brillo notorio en sus ojos. Snape supo que había dado en el blanco para callarla. Ella se limitó a ignorarlo el resto del recorrido.

Llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore y dijeron la contraseña. El director ya los estaba esperando junto con la profesora minerva y filtwich. Al verlos llegar sonrieron.

\- Severus, loane que gusto velos – dijo albus – donde esta hagrid? Quiero que participe también de mi plan.

\- Fue a llevar a potter y a sus amigos a su sala común, por lo visto cree q olvidaron el camino – dijo snape.

\- Oh no, no creo que sea así severus, veo muy bien que lo haya hecho. Si dolores los hubiera encontrado solos los expulsaría hoy mismo – dijo Dumbledore

\- Bueno director, no creo que sea de gran ayuda que estén con hagrid. Ese sapo lo detesta – dijo la profesora e inmediatamente se tapó la boca. Por lo visto se le había escapado. Sin embargo, los profesores rieron.

\- Si si tiene razón profesora.- dijo albus – pero al menos no los encontrara solos. Lo que me lleva al tema de esta reunión mis queridos profesores. Resulta que a mí tampoco me cae en gracia y debo hacerles unas cuantas peticiones.

Todos asintieron, algo divertidos. En ese momento entro hagrid por la puerta con algo de dificultad.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? Tuve que librarme de esa asquerosa…. – dijo y se detuvo

\- Oh de nada hagrid, estaba por comenzar – dijo el director con paciencia – verán. En primer lugar sé que los gemelos weasley están planeando molestarla hasta la locura, lo que me resulta inmensamente divertido – se sonrió – y creo que si esa mujer desea ocupar mi puesto es indispensable que aprenda primero a lidiar con los estudiantes y sus travesuras – dijo el tranquilamente

\- Pero Dumbledore, señor, no creerá que esa mujer… ella no puede… no le llega ni a la punta de los pies – decía hagrid protestando-

\- Gracias por el cumplido hagrid- lo interrumpió el director – pero me temo que no puedo contrariar al ministerio y estoy seguro que me querrán fuera en cualquier momento. No obstante, no viene a la discusión de hoy. Lo que quiero es que dejen que la profesora resuelva todo sin su ayuda – culmino con una sonrisa que todos devolvieron – y la segunda cosa que deseo que hagan, es organizar un baile antes de que deba irme. La verdad es que extraño las fiestas.

\- ¿Un baile? ¿Nos ha llamado para organizar un baile? – dijo Snape, sin poder creerlo.

\- Bueno si, y quiero que la profesora no se entere, como verán lo estropearía – dijo sonriendo – inviten a todos los estudiantes en secreto, es sumamente indispensable que no se entere. Severus, ud será encargado de darle a la profesora una pequeña poción para dormir la noche anterior cosa de que no nos arruine la velada –

\- Ósea que ¿nos llamó para organizar una fiesta a espaldas del sapo? – dijo loane – suena divertido

Terminaron la reunión al poco tiempo, para que la profesora no sospechara nada. Los profesores debían invitar a los otros profesores y alumnos sin que esta se enterase.

El lunes por la mañana, cada estudiante había recibido una nota que decía.

"Este sábado gran baile libre de sapos. Comienza a las 23 horas. Pd: la profesora umbridge no puede enterarse, por lo que se te doblara la lengua si deseas contarle"

\- Asombroso. Un baile- decía animado ron, más que nada por la hecha de que podían librarse de la cara de sapo.

\- Y yo no tengo nada que ponerme- decía Hermione desanimada – si pido un vestido vía lechuza umbridge se enterara.

\- Descuida Hermione, ya pensaremos en eso- dijo Harry para animarla.


	3. vestidos para el baile

**Vestidos para el baile**

La semana antes del baile transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que a menudo se veía cuchichear a grupitos de estudiantes sobre que llevarían al baile o con quien irían. Ron estaba emocionado de poder lucir su nueva túnica de gala, que misteriosamente le habían regalado los mellizos y que por fortuna no parecía estar hechizada para dejarlo desnudo en pleno baile. Los profesores también estaban muy animados, pero debían disimular frente a umbridge, la cual parecía estar molesta al ver tanta felicidad en el aire. Los alumnos, motivados por el secreto baile, habían dejado de contradecirla en clases o de hablarle de voldemort, pero ella pensaba que era porque por fin estaba empezando a controlarlos.

El sábado por la tarde, los alumnos habían dejado por un momento de estudiar para los exámenes y habían comenzado a preparar sus cosas para la noche. Harry ron y Hermione, estaban en la biblioteca terminando unas tareas cuando hedwing se posó sobre Harry con una nota "vengan un rato a tomar él te antes de… bueno antes de la noche. La profe loane traerá un rico brownie hecho por ella"

\- Genial. Adoro el brownie – dijo ron – y apuesto a que ella cocina mejor que hagrid

\- Bueno, hasta tu cocinas mejor que hagrid ron – dijo Hermione.

Juntaron sus cosas y fueron hacia la cabaña. Cuando estaban llegando vieron como estaba hagrid sentado en una gran silla afuera sosteniendo un espejo. La profesora loane estaba de pie detrás y con la varita le iba esparciendo un líquido por el pelo. Ella llevaba un short corto algo ancho color verde bien ceñido en su cintura, bucaneras y una remera blanca

\- Hagrid debería dejar su pelo tranquilo, siempre ha sido una pesadilla – dijo ron

\- Hola chicos, que gusto verlos – dijo hagrid sonriendo. Se había recortado muy bien la barba y parecía más joven – la profesora es muy hábil con estas cosas así que creo que a ella le quedara mejor que a mi dijo.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? – dijo Hermione

\- Hola niños, le aplico una poción desenredante. Luego que haga efecto le recortare un poco y le quitare algo de volumen. Solo para que se vea más prolijo. –

\- Me gustaría aprender sobre eso – dijo Hermione. Ella también solía tener dificultades con su pelo.

\- Oh es muy sencillo. Si tienes en la semana algún tiempo ven a veme y te mostrare. Mira ve cómo va quedando – dijo pasando un peine por el pelo de hagrid. Por primera vez en su vida, el peine paso limpio desde la raíz hasta la punta.

\- Increíble – dijo hagrid mirando x el espejo. Era raro que se arreglara tanto, a menudo iba a las fiestas vestido y despeinado como siempre.

\- A qué hora viene olympe? – pregunto Hermione. Era muy inteligente. No podían engañarla.

\- Em bueno… yo no he dicho que vendría... – hagrid se sonrojo

\- A las 22 vendrá a comer algo aquí antes del baile – dijo la profesora sonriendo, mientras cortaba un poco el pelo de hagrid. –

\- Tienes una cita hagrid? – dijo Harry sonriendo. Sabía que esa mujer le encantaba a hagrid

\- Oh dejen de fastidiarme –

\- Que se pondrán Uds. ¿Hoy chicos? – pregunto la profesora. Había terminado con hagrid y este se veía al espejo emocionado.

\- Yo no iré- dijo Hermione triste – no tengo que ponerme así que me quedare con ginny practicando para los exámenes. Ella tampoco tiene nada.

\- Están locas, ya lo resuelvo yo a eso – dijo la profe, mientras de su varita salía un gran león plateado. – creo q la joven weasley se unirá a nuestro te.

\- Pero profesora, ¿dónde conseguirá dos vestidos para hoy? – dijo Hermione, sorprendida

\- Bueno, resulta que hay muchas cosas que snape piensa de mí que no son ciertas – respondió la profesora – pero en lo que si le pego es en algo – hizo una pausa y sonrió con complicidad – tengo el closet más grande que el de todos los profesores juntos.

\- Oh. Gracias profesora – estaba algo apenada pero sonriente.

\- No hay nada que agradece. Tomaremos un té y luego las tres iremos a mi despacho a arreglarnos.

Todos se sentaron nuevamente en una mesa afuera de la cabaña, mientras la profesora cortaba la torta brownie. Al rato vieron que ginny llegaba corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Profesora, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto agitada la chica – ¿algo estaba mal en mi tarea? –

\- Oh no, nada de eso. Resulta que tú y la señorita granger tienen una cita con loane boutique esta noche.

\- La profesora nos prestara ropa para el baile – dijo Hermione

\- Oh no tengo como agradecerle profesora-

\- Tonterías. Solo siéntate a tomar un té con nosotros. Y dejen de llamarme profesora. Ahora con hagrid aquí solo soy su asistente. Pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

Pasaron una agradable tarde, la sensación de la reunión fue el pelo tan prolijo y brilloso de hagrid. Cuando ya se hicieron las 21 Loan apuro a los chicos para que hagrid pudiera alistarse para esperar a madame maxime.

\- Bueno ahora nos dividimos, nosotras iremos a mi despacho a arreglarnos y nos encontraremos en la puerta del gran salón – dijo loane, guiando a las chicas a su despacho.

El despacho de la profesora loane era pequeño pero acogedor. El piso estaba totalmente alfombrado de color rojo y las paredes eran blancas, lo que le daba un ambiente muy cálido. Contaba de un escritorio y una biblioteca, un sillón muy cómodo y un gran puff junto a una licorera.

\- Por aquí chicas, pasen a mi cuarto – dijo y las guio por la puerta que había a un costado. Allí se veía una gran cama con sabanas rojas, iluminada en penumbra. Un gran placard que ocupaba la pared por completo era lo que más distinguía en ese cuarto. Había también varios espejos enormes donde se podían ver en su totalidad las tres mujeres, también un tocador lleno de peines, perfumes, pinturas y collares.

\- Guauuu- dijo ginny, había quedado con la boca abierta

\- Aun no vieron nada – dijo loane, cruzo la habitación y abrió dos puertas que había en el medio, dejando ver al menos 200 vestidos de diversos colores colocados prolijamente separados por colores. Largos, cortos, sueltos, ajustados, estampados y lisos. Cualquier mujer enloquecería con algo como eso

\- Es increíble - dijo Hermione acercándose y pasando la mano por las telas – tardaremos siglos en elegir

\- Nada de eso, se elegir muy rápido – dijo y las paro a ambas contra el ropero mientras las observaba evaluativamente – ginny tu eres delgada, con el pelo rojo y muy blanca – le decía la profesora mientras pensaba – el negro te quedara increíble, pero un color obispo sería mejor, también sos joven y no quiero que parezcas el profesor snape – se rieron un poco, la profesora sacudió la varita y ginny apareció vestida con un vestido obispo con un amplio escote en la espalda. La chica se miró al espejo y le encanto como se veía

\- ¡Gracias! Eres mi nueva hada madrina – dijo ginny encantada

\- Ahora yo - dijo Hermione. Loane la observo por un momento, hasta que pareció convencerse. Agito la varita y Hermione apareció con un hermoso vestido corto color azul Francia. El vestido era ajustado arriba, con escote corazón y acampanado después del busto.

\- Eso te acentuara un poco las caderas – término viendo su obra.

\- Es genial – dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo.

\- Me alegro chicas. Ahí en ese mueble tienen de todo para arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse. Yo ya regreso.

La profesora salió del cuarto y las chicas se abalanzaron sobre todas las cosas de la profesora, se probaron collares y tonos de sombras y labiales, recurriendo varias veces al encantamiento fregotego para limpiar su rostro.

Loane caminaba rápidamente por el castillo, hasta que llego a la puerta del despacho del profesor snape. Este estaba vestido con la misma capa negra de siempre y se hallaba medio dormido en el sillón.

\- Que aburrido es este hombre – pensó la profesora. Sacudió la varita un par de veces y luego regreso para cambiarse

Las chicas ya estaban casi listas cuando ella volvió a llegar a la habitación. Ginny se había hecho un prolijo rodete, dejando caer solo un pequeño mechón hacia su rostro. Hermione tenía un poco más de dificultad que ella y tenía el pelo más revuelto que antes.

\- Un minuto, te ayudare – dijo la profesora y comenzó a pasarle la misma crema que a hagrid con la varita – te lo dejar suelto, total tus rizos se armaran y se verán brillosos y naturales.

\- Genial, podrías abrir un salón de belleza– dijo ginny. La profesora sabía mucho de eso.

\- Bueno, supongo que si no me va bien con la enseñanza volveré a trabajar con mi madre en su salón y luego abriré el mío – dijo ella, sin ofenderse. Eso explicaba muchas cosas – pero siento la necesidad de mostrarle al mundo que sirvo para más q para arreglar el cabello de los magos

\- Yo no quise decir eso, lo siento – dijo ginny

\- No me ofendo, tampoco es que no sea un trabajo digno. Mi madre es muy hábil y gana muy bien. Pero creo que crecer continuamente con eso me llevo a querer hacer otra cosa.

Loane termino con Hermione y las dejo terminar de arreglarse. Se dirigió a tu placard viendo que podía ponerse. Opto por un vestido corto rojo. Tenía el cuello muy cerrado pero tenía la espalda descubierta con tiritas que la atravesaban. La profesora se miró al espejo. Algo le faltaba. Hizo un par de movimientos con la varita señalando su pecho y en el vestido apareció una abertura con forma de corazón justo arriba de su busto, dándole un toque sexy pero delicado. Hizo otro movimiento y sobre el cuello tan cerrado del vestido apareció una gargantilla dorada, entrelazada con una cinta negra. Apunto a su pelo y en este se formó una prolija trenza que caía hacia un costado. Otros movimientos, su boca se tiño de rojo fuego y se delinearon sus ojos.

\- Listo eso será suficiente – dijo la profesora satisfecha

\- Estas bellísima – dijo Hermione – esperas ver a alguien

\- Yo eh – la profesora comenzó a balbucear, así como lo había hecho hagrid – bueno no, no sé, quizás- como nunca las muchachas vieron sonrojarse a la profesora.

Las tres chicas salieron listas rumbo al gran comedor. Allí las esperaban Harry y ron, quienes al verlas se quedaron boquiabiertos. El salón estaba hermosamente decorado y ya había muchos estudiantes y profesores tomando animadamente en pequeñas mesitas altas, la luz era baja y de varios colores. La música salía de las esquinas e inundaba la habitación. Dumbledore ya estaba sentado hablando animadamente con minerva y a su lado estaban hagrid – vestido con un traje negro impecable- y de su brazo madame maxime, con un vestido largo color rosa pálido. Parecía muy contenta por la nueva apariencia de hagrid y no dejaba de hablarle al oído. La verdad era que todos estaban muy bien vestidos y animados.


	4. la pelea

**La pelea**

La fiesta siguió cada vez más animada, algunos ya estaban un poco alcoholizados entradas las dos de la madrugada. Hagrid y madame maxime ya habían desaparecido, quizás hacia un lugar más privado. La profesora loane bailaba con varios alumnos y ya estaba algo despeinada, llevaba una copa de vino en la mano mientras un chico de 7mo le hablaba muy cerca en el oído y ella reía animadamente. Hasta la profesora minerva, que hubiera desaprobado esta actitud, se encontraba tomando y bailando animadamente con albus Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían hecho un grupito junto a neville y luna y bailaban entre ellos a las risotadas. Luego Harry dijo que iba a buscar más bebidas y se dirigió a la barra que estaba cerca de la puerta del gran salón, justo a tiempo para ver cómo se abría de par en par. Algunos, los más cercanos, se dieron vuelta asustados creyendo que era la profesora umbridge, pero estaban equivocados. Por ella entro un tipo vestido con un pantalón blanco, cinto negro y camisa algo desprendida también color blanca pero con unas delicadas florcitas bordadas, con los puños y el cuello de color verde. Su pelo entrecanado, más corto a los costados y hacia el centro peinado para arriba, lo hacía ver muy moderno y sofisticado. Algunos se acercaron a ver al recién llegado más de cerca, para luego darse cuenta que…

\- Snape? – dijo Harry extrañado, el nunca había visto a snape sin su distintiva ropa negra. La verdad que era una mejora, si no tomabas en cuenta que su rostro era el mismo y destilaba veneno por los poros.

\- ¿DONDE ESTA ESA CHIQUILLA? – dijo enojado apuntando para arriba y parando la música – EXIJO QUE DESHAGA LO QUE ME HIZO-

Todos a su alrededor se apartaban. Dumbledore logro abrirse paso hasta el para intentar calmarlo

\- Ten calma severus – le dijo – al final hicimos todo esto para evitar que umbridge arruine la velada y tu llegas a las 2 de la mañana a estropearlo todo

\- TODO ES CULPA DE ESA NIÑA TONTA – dijo enfurecido – ASI QUE MAS TE VALE QUE LA TRAIGAS AQUÍ Y PUEDA DESHACER LO QUE HA HECHO

\- De que hablas severus? Se más claro – continuo con calma albus

\- De esa tonta de loane, mire lo que me ha hecho – dijo mostrándole su pelo y su ropa

\- Sigo pensando y no encuentro nada de malo severus – dijo mirándolo – es más, ese nuevo look te quita 10 años de encima por lo menos. Creo que cambiare de estilista.

\- NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME HAGA VER DE 15 – protesto snape – YO NO DI MI AUTORIZACION PARA ESTO.

Loane apenas pudo escucharlo se escondió detrás de unos corpulentos alumnos de 7mo de slytherin. Parecía que dé la impresión se le fue el efecto del alcohol y comenzó a escabullirse con cuidado por entre los alumnos hacia la salida.

Por desgracia, la profesora no era de hecho una persona que pasaba desapercibida, de manera de que snape la localizo antes que ella pudiera escaparse.

\- No tan rápido – gritó snape apuntando hacia ella con la varita. Ella logro esquivar el hechizo y este impacto contra un adorno que se hizo añicos

\- Espera, ¿qué crees que haces? – grito ella, sacando su varita también de una liga que tenía en una de sus piernas.

\- Haz el contrahechizo – grito él y agito de vuelta su varita

\- Hazlo tú solo si eres tan hábil – dijo ella, bloqueando el hechizo

\- Pues parece que para fastidiar y comprar ropa tu sí que eres hábil – dijo mientras seguía atacándola –no puedo deshacerlo pero sé que tu si

\- Pues no lo hare así que acostúmbrate – dijo ella defendiéndose de su atacante

Volaban hechizos de todos los colores hacia un lado y hacia el otro, ambos eran muy buenos duelistas. Aunque loane era mucho más joven, estaba a la par de snape para los duelos, bloqueaba todos sus ataques y también arremetía contra él. Muchos alumnos salieron del gran salón solo para observar el enfrentamiento. Ambos eran hábiles en la magia no verbal, por lo que nadie sabía que hechizos usaban o si estaban atacando o lanzando un escudo.

\- wow - Dijo ron asombrado – parece que es más hábil de lo que creíste Hermione

\- Seguro que sí, le está peleando mano a mano a snape – decía ella asustada

Los contrincantes seguían lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ninguno parecía da en el blanco.

\- Vaya, debo disculparme – decía snape – veo que si eres más hábil de lo que creí

\- Yo también debo disculparme – dijo ella, bloqueando otro ataque de snape – la verdad es que con otra ropa si eres bastante sexy.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para bajar la guardia de snape, quien salto por los aires cuando el hechizo de loane le dio de lleno en el pecho. Ella aprovecho y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, pero snape desde el suelo lanzo otro hechizo.

Todos los espectadores contuvieron la respiración. Loane se había frenado antes de doblar la esquina y se había llevado las manos a la cabeza horrorizada. Su trenza, su hermosa trenza tan bien hecha yacía en el suelo, separada de su dueña. Loane se tocó el cabello y descubrió con enojo que ahora lo tenía apenas pasando las orejas, no llegaba a tocarle los hombros.

Miro con furia a snape y empezó a lanzarse hechizos de una manera ciega. Varios dieron en el blanco por lo que snape tenía varias cortadas en el pantalón, el pecho y la cara. En eso Dumbledore se adelanta y se pone entre los contrincantes, los acerca hacia el con su magia y los tres desaparecen en una nube de humo.


	5. almas desnudas

**Almas Desnudas**

Los tres magos aparecieron entonces en un cuarto lleno de retratos y objetos extraños: el despacho del director. De inmediato, loane y snape se pusieron en guardia, pero albus los desarmo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Uds. Dos se van a tranquilizar – dijo, parecía enojado – no puedo creer la conducta que han tenido los dos esta noche – sentencio

\- Yo no habría reaccionado así si esta niña no fuera tan entrometida – se defendió snape

\- Mi querido severus, si comenzaras a tratar a la joven tonks como un igual, estas cosas no pasarían – explico albus algo más tranquilo - sé que la has fastidiado desde que ingreso al castillo y me gustaría saber porque –

\- Me fastidia que vaya por ahí dando saltitos y sonrisitas – dijo snape – estamos en guerra Dumbledore, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías

\- Creo que la profesora se toma muy en serio que estamos en guerra severus – dijo Dumbledore – que ella prefiera demostrar que aun en tiempos de guerra se puede sonreír no significa que no se lo tome en serio. Tu deberías probar con sonreír alguna vez- termino y loane soltó una risita

\- Pero se ha metido con mi ropa, no tiene derecho – siguió snape mostrándole la camisa y el pantalón – y ha hecho un hechizo para que no me lo pueda quitar

\- Debo decir de nuevo severus que ese traje te queda mucho mejor, deberías confiar más en el ojo de la profesora. Creo que para la próxima fiesta le pediré a ella que me asesore-

\- Si claro, para lo único que es hábil, ropa y cortes de cabello –

\- Debo recordarte snape que puedo seguirte el ritmo en un duelo, así que no deberías subestimarme tanto – hablo al fin loane – quise ayudarte, sacarte un poco ese look de murciélago que siempre llevas. Y tú a cambio me has cortado violentamente el pelo –

\- Tú también me lo cortaste, no te hagas la pobrecita acá-

\- Cállense los dos de una buena vez – loane sé que amabas tu cabello, no se puede arreglar porque fue cortado con magia oscura, pero déjame decirte q el pelo corto te hace ver adorable – siguió algo divertido – y a ti severus, el pelo así te hace ve muy sofisticado –

\- Pero… profesor –

\- Sin peros severus, me estoy perdiendo la fiesta. – dijo agitando las dos varitas que tenía en la mano – cuando termine volveré y espero que ambos hayan podido llegar a un acuerdo o se pasaran el resto del año en mi despacho. Ah y me llevare estas – señalo sus varitas – no quiero que causen más destrozos

\- No profesor por favor – dijo loane – no voy a soportar tantas horas con este murciélago, me chupara la sangre-

Albus dio una breve sonrisa y desapareció. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento el sitio de donde había desaparecido, esperando que regresara y les devolviera sus varitas. Luego, ambos se dieron vuelta y evitaron la mirada del otro. Severus se fue a sentar en un gran sillón que había en un costado, mientras que loane se recostó caraduramente sobre el escritorio, poniendo obviamente un hechizo amortiguador para estar más cómoda.

\- Creo que esta será la noche más larga de mi vida – dijo ella, al parecer sin destinatario

\- Puf como se nota que nunca te has quedado despierta trabajando o estudiando – dijo el

\- La verdad no, nunca necesite estudiar mucho, tengo buena memoria ¿sabes? –

\- Ya me parecía, por eso eres tan indisciplinada – seguía snape

\- Mira quien lo dice, me atacaste porque te vestí como una persona normal –

\- Y tu porque corte tu horrible cabello –

\- Era más bonito que el tuyo – dijo ofendida ella

\- Eso crees tú, te crees irresistible ¿no? – severus la miro ofendido – crees que nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos, que puedes tener al hombre que desees.

\- Bueno en realidad, por algo estoy sola – dijo ella, agachando un poco la cabeza – me siguen muchos hombres, pero hubo uno en mi vida que no puedo olvidar. – tenia lágrimas en sus ojos- no era quizás en mejor hombre, tenía bastante mal humor y a veces levantaba un poco la voz. Pero en sus hermosos ojos verdes yo veía la verdad: era inseguro, temeroso, su mal humor era la máscara que lo protegía de todo. Creía que yo lo lastimaría, que yo no podría resistir estar con otro hombre. ¡Qué locura! Lo adoraba. El año pasado, cuando voldemort renació, este quiso sacarlo de en medio porque su familia era muy poderosa e iba a traerle muchos problemas. Un mortifago supo su debilidad y lo condujo a una trampa: me mando una nota citándome en un callejón oscuro y él se apareció primero. Creo que en el impactaron más de 12 maleficios asesinos, porque su cuerpo quedo irreconocible. Era un gran mago.

\- Eso…. Yo… no tenía idea – severus había bajado la guardia con el relato de la joven. Ella, regalando su sonrisa a todo el mundo. Ella, siendo la imagen misma de la ternura. Ella también había sufrido, había amado y perdido.

\- Nadie sabe lo mucho que me afecto – dijo ella – no me tire a llorar, sabía que estábamos en guerra y que no iba a lograr nada con eso. Aumente mis habilidades en duelo, como es de esperarse. Acepte el trabajo que me ofreció Dumbledore porque aquí estaría segura y podría perfeccionarme.

\- Entonces, tu solo ¿aceptaste su muerte y seguiste adelante? – dijo Snape extrañado

\- Oh no, ojala hubiera sido así. Tienes razón, muchos hombres se me han acercado, pero yo no estaba lista. Por las noches me dedicaba a practicar maleficios y a beber. Tomaba todas las noches, copa tras copa, botella tras botella hasta caer rendida entre lágrimas y lamentos entrada la madrugada. Creo que por eso aumente bastante de peso, algo que no has dejado de notar. Por supuesto, luego me levantaba y tomaba una poción vitalizante, me arreglaba y salía a la luz del día radiante.

\- Parece que sabes mentir mejor que yo – dijo snape – y lamento haberte llamado gorda. No es verdad

\- No sé si era mentir, me ayudaba a no derrumbarme. Con mi familia seguía siendo igual. Risueña, amable, dulce. Solo que por la noches tenía mi duelo, en silencio, como deberían ser todos los duelos.

\- Y el señor tenebroso no fue por ti –

\- La verdad es que no, tal como lo has dicho tú: tengo la apariencia de ser una niña tonta y coqueta. El señor tenebroso no le interesa que me una a sus filas, al menos, no con el poco conocimiento de mi poder.

\- Si te hubiera visto esta noche, se lo pensaría mejor – dijo snape, incorporándose un poco

\- Wow… ¿qué es eso? ¿Un cumplido? – ella se sonrió

\- Bueno, no, solo sé que el señor tenebroso también se equivoca. Llama a sus filas a demasiados ineptos. –

\- En eso tienes razón, llama a muchos ineptos, pero no creo sea por ser tonto. El cree que así los maneja, que hacen lo que él desea sin tantos peros. Sabe que por sus errores puede hacerlos sufrir y que ninguno levantara la cabeza para defenderse. – su voz sonaba más oscura de lo normal

\- Vaya, cada vez me sorprendes más, sabes lo que piensa la gente – dijo snape, de verdad estaba sorprendido

\- Bueno, no soy exactamente muy hábil en legeremancia, nunca me he especializado, pero lo que si se es percibir el dolor, la maldad, la lujuria, todo percibo en la gente sin necesidad de leerle la mente –

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y en mí que lees señorita vidente – dijo snape

\- Dolor, profundo y oculto dolor… y amor… amor por una mujer. Mujer que se fue hace tiempo de tu vida, pero que ese amor sigue ahí – dijo ella, mirándolo como si lo estudiara

\- ¿Qué? Estás loca – él se sobresaltó. Nadie lo sabía – que le ha dicho Dumbledore?

\- Jajaja – se rio loane – no me ha dicho nada, eres un buen oclumante, pero no puedes evitar que yo lea tu alma. Por suerte el señor tenebroso no es capaz de eso –

\- ¿Sabes que trabajo como espía doble? – Snape cada vez se sorprendía mas

\- Lo intuí, eres exactamente el hombre que Dumbledore habría mandado para eso, aparentemente hostil y sin sentimientos. Excelente oclumante y muy poderoso –

\- Parece que tú también sabes hacer cumplidos – dijo snape, se había aliviado la tensión entre ambos – sí, hubo una mujer hace años, pero nunca fue mía. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo encontraste al muchacho? – Snape tenía miedo de preguntar

\- Ah si – ella se ensombreció de golpe – no lo encontré en casa y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Cerré los ojos y pensé en él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sobre mis mejillas. Soy muy perceptiva, ¿sabes? Me desaparecí y aparecí junto a su cuerpo. Solo lo reconocí por sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus hermosos ojos verdes cegados para siempre – ella dejo escapar una lagrima

\- "sus hermosos ojos verdes, cegados para siempre" – repitió severus y esta vez dejo el escapar una lagrima – lo siento mucho –

En ese instante, apareció ante ellos un plato con sándwiches, una botella de vino y dos copas. Allí había una nota de Dumbledore "los fragmentos de dos corazones rotos pueden unirse y formar uno"

\- Viejo chiflado – dijo seveus, leyendo sobre el hombro de la joven la nota

\- Bueno, al menos podemos disfrutar de este delicioso vino – dijo ella, sirviendo dos copas.


	6. SIEMPRE

**Siempre.**

Snape y Loane se relajaron y bebieron un poco. Las botellas iban apareciendo a medida de que tomaban más y más. Snape sentía como su vista se nublaba un poco y sus reflejos eran más lentos. Sin embargo, se sentía muy bien. Se sentía mucho mejor que nunca en su vida. Estaba relajado y una sonrisa se asomaba un poco en su rostro siempre huraño.

La profesora loane se levantó y severus se quedó mirándola. Tenía unas hermosas y delicadas piernas. Snape sacudió la cabeza un poco ¿Qué pensamientos eran esos? La profesora comenzó a caminar por el despacho con su copa de vino en la mano, observando los retratos de los antiguos directores.

\- Ahora dime. ¿Por qué no querías ir a la fiesta? – dijo ella

\- Em yo… no me gustan las fiestas –

\- Dale, en serio. A todos les gustan las fiestas – replico ella

\- Si todos bailaran como tú, a todos les gustarían las fiestas – dijo Snape, aunque esas palabras se escaparon de su boca – no se bailar como tú.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella, algo divertida – ¿no ibas a la fiesta por que no sabes bailar?

\- No creo haberte dado autorización de que te burles de mi – dijo enojado – pero si, no se me da muy bien el baile

\- Apuesto a que nunca lo has intentado – dijo ella. Entonces toco algo en el escritorio y de ahí comenzó a salir música – ven veamos que tal lo haces

\- ¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita? Cada vez me sorprendes más – dijo severus, aunque realmente no quería bailar sentía que ella no iba a permitirle negarse.

Ella lo agarro de la mano y tiro de él, lo acerco a su cuerpo. Era mucho más alto que ella, lo que le permitió poder oler el sutil aroma a shampoo en su cabello. Ella sonreía y trataba de guiarlo, movía las caderas y los pies y lo miraba. El intentaba seguir su ritmo, pero la verdad era pésimo.

\- Ok, quizás necesites más de una lección – dijo ella entre risas

\- ¿Tan malo soy? – dijo el

\- Eres tan hábil en el baile como Potter en oclumancia-

\- Mier#a nunca me habían insultado así –

Ambos comenzaron a reír, aún estaban muy juntos y se miraban. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Las arrugas del rostro de severus se suavizaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostraron su edad. Era mayor que ella, sí, pero no tanto como lo hacía parecer su ceño siempre fruncido. Ella tampoco era tan joven como parecía, era una mujer completa, aun cuando ya había demostrado que estaba "rota" por dentro, así como el. Ella abrió su alma ese día, le conto su sufrimiento y supo del suyo, aquel que tanto se molestaba por ocultar.

De repente, la música cambió, comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y soñadora.

\- Esto es obra del viejo loco, seguro – dijo Snape, mientras loane aun miraba el aparato que ella había convertido en reproductor de música

\- Severus – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la miro a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, nunca antes había visto unos iguales

\- ¿Que pasa profesora? – dijo, cautivado de nuevo por esos ojos vidriosos, que ya se mostraban algo cansados y tristes

\- ¿Crees que algún día podremos olvidar? – dijo ella, pensaba en el amor, el amor que habían perdido. Aquel que les fue arrebatado por el mismo culpable.

\- Eso no lo sé- comenzó el, ya con lágrimas en los ojos – han pasado 14 años desde que no está, la he amado desde que era un niño y no lo conseguiré explicar jamás -

\- Después de tanto tiempo, Snape? -

\- Siempre –

Ambos se quedaron meciéndose al ritmo de la música, sin articular palabra. Estaban callados, tristes, pero a la vez se sentían seguros el uno con el otro. Se habían casi adormecido, abrazados sin darse cuenta, sosteniéndose en su dolor. Sus rostros estaban cansados, lleno de lágrimas que se habían escapado fugazmente, pero se sentían en paz. Una paz que había tardado mucho tiempo en llegar, mucho más en uno que en el otro.

Con un sonoro "click" albus Dumbledore se apareció dentro del despacho, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

\- Oh bueno – dijo el – creo que he interrumpido un íntimo momento – añadió mirando que ambos seguían algo abrazados

\- Yo… eh... bueno – comenzó loane – quise enseñarle a bailar, pero no ha habido caso. Es malísimo

\- Bueno creo entonces que necesitara algunas clases más – dijo Dumbledore con picardía – sin embargo, creo que mi plan dio resultado. Ya no tengo miedo de que se maten, así que les devolveré sus varitas – les devolvió sus respectivas varitas – aún no termina la fiesta, y no hemos recibido más visitas inesperadas así que si gustan ya pueden bajar.

\- Yo estoy muy cansado – dijo Snape, eso de mostrar sus sentimientos lo agotaba – así que iré a dormir

\- Yo si bajare, quería seguir bailando – dijo ella animada

Ya se estaban retirando del despacho cuando de pronto Snape dijo

\- Un momento – albus y loane se dieron vuelta – aun no puedo sacarme estas ropas y créeme que no me gusta dormir vestido.

\- Oh si, por supuesto – dijo loane. Se acercó a él y mirándolo a los ojos desabotono el primer botón de la camisa. Snape sintió como si le hubieran quitado una sábana de encima – listo, ahora podrás quitártela tu solo – dicho esto se alejó, no sin antes dar una furtiva mirada hacia atrás.

\- Vaya, muy inteligente. Solo ella te podía quitar la ropa, severus – dijo albus, estaba muy divertido.

Snape quedo incrédulo, con una mano fijada al botón que le había desprendido la bruja ¿Qué significaba eso?


	7. LA SOSPECHA

La sospecha de Umbridge

Durante los días siguientes, Snape no podía dejar de pensar en loane: Su sufrimiento, su forma de ver el mundo, la cantidad de cosas que los unían y las que los separaban. Eran sumamente distintos y aun así, habían pasado por lo mismo. Ella había elegido sonreírle al mundo, aun cuando este no le sonriera a ella. Él había detestado todo desde el mismo momento en el que la mujer que amaba eligió a otro hombre en su vida.

Pensaba una y otra vez en la nota que les había mandado albus "los fragmentos de dos corazones rotos pueden unirse y formar uno solo" ¿Qué pretendía Dumbledore? ¿Qué ellos olvidaran todo y que se casaran y tuvieran hijos? ¡Qué tontería! ¿No se daba cuenta ese viejo loco lo distintos que eran?

\- Auchhh – exclamo una voz bastante chillona – profesor Snape le recomiendo que mire muy bien por donde va o enviare al ministerio una carta corrigiendo mi anterior informe sobre que Ud. Era un excelente profesor – era Umbridge. La cual yacía despatarrada en el piso.

\- Yo… lo siento, ando con mucho trabajo y ando distraído – le tendió una mano para ayudarla, aunque con sumo desprecio

\- Bueno pues tómese las cosas con más calma – dijo con voz de niña – no querrá que ocurran más accidentes

\- No, eso para nada – dijo gruñendo

\- Eso imaginaba – dijo ella – y hablando de accidentes, ¿tiene idea de porque media casa slytherin ha ingresado a la enfermería en estos días? –

\- ¿Alguna epidemia, quizás? – dijo el despreocupado

\- Oh, nada de eso – dijo ella – ingresan todos con la lengua doblada. Me hacen señas y no logro entenderles

\- Deben ser esos odiosos sortilegios weasley. – dijo Snape- están prohibidos, pero siempre alguno se filtra –

\- Oh, ya veo – siguió ella – pero me temo que creo que aquí me están ocultando algo y lo averiguaré – luego siguió su camino

Snape siguió mirándola hasta que desapareció de vista. Tal parece que ella no era tan idiota como parecía. Debía decirle a Dumbledore que debían ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez que planeara algo bajo las narices de Umbridge. Siguió por el pasillo, hasta la gárgola que escondía el despacho del director.

\- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Snape, viendo al viejo sentado en su escritorio mirando unos papeles – debo decirle que dolores sospecha que algo pasa –

\- Oh, severus – dijo albus levantando la vista – ha sido un error mío invitar también a la fiesta a la casa de slytherin – siguió – pero no quise excluirlos solo por el hecho de pertenecer a una casa, esperaba que fueran más fieles a esta institución –

\- Yo soy fiel a Ud. y a esta institución – se defendió Snape

\- Si Snape, le tengo suma confianza a Ud. – se corrigió Dumbledore – pero me temo que también dudo si aquel día el sombrero no se equivocó contigo severus – este lo miro extrañado – eres valiente como un gryffindor e inteligente como un ravenclaw severus. Desgraciadamente, la vida te llevo a desarrollar tu lado slytherin y de volver eso tu perdición – termino albus

\- Gracias por recordármelo – parecía ofendido

\- No te lo recuerdo con reproche albus, solo para que no cometas los mismos errores nada mas –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta –

\- Perfecto. Bueno creo que podremos organizar otro baile pronto, tal vez con alguna temática – siguió albus muy emocionado

\- ¿Aun quiere seguir haciendo fiestas? – dijo Snape incrédulo – ya le he dicho que ella lo sospecha

\- Bueno, no me quedare mucho tiempo de todas maneras, así que no me interesa que lo descubra

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Que Potter y sus amigos crearon "el ejército de Dumbledore", también ante sus narices. Y creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra – siguió el – por lo que me temo que no puedo permitir que los expulse a todos. Así que me echare a mí mismo esa responsabilidad

\- Dumbledore, ¿se ira para que un par de chiquillos no tenga problemas?–

\- Son un par de chiquillos que me apoyan severus – lo corrigió – y lo prefiero así. Así que cuanto antes organicemos la próxima fiesta. Y espero que a Uds. Dos no se les dé por batirse a duelo

Golpearon la puerta y ambos hombres se dieron vuelta. Por ella entro la profesora loane, quien llevaba un vestido corto color fucsia, abajo algo acampanado y una chaqueta de jean negra. Se veía ciertamente muy hermosa y Snape sintió enrojecer sus mejillas luego de mucho tiempo.

\- Director, ¿me ha mandado a llamar? – dijo ella, pero se sobresaltó al ver a severus y también se ruborizo

\- Si loane querida, le decía al profesor Snape que planeo organizar otra fiesta, pero quiero que tenga una temática especial.

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo ella, estaba aliviada de que no fuera nada grave – bueno, puedo sugerir máscaras, que todos vayamos con ellas. Y también podemos ponernos nombres distintos, como para darle más emoción –

\- Oh que maravillosa idea – dijo Dumbledore, en serio parecía encantado – al profesor filtwich le encantara. Siempre tienes geniales ideas. Por cierto, ya he dicho que tú serás la que se ocupe de mi atuendo loane.

\- Oh bueno, será un placer – dijo ella y se retiró.


	8. EL PLAN DE ALBUS

El plan de albus

La nueva fiesta se aproximaba y todos estaban muy emocionados. La anterior había sido un éxito, no solo por lo divertida, sino que dos de sus profesores se habían batido a duelo de una forma increíble. Por los pasillos los alumnos no dejaban de hablar, aunque en voz baja (la profesora umbridge no debía enterarse), de las habilidades en duelo que tenía la bella profesora.

Loane desde ese día llevaba el pelo corto, planchado adelante y con risos atrás, lo que le daba un look único. Snape también se veía distinto, si bien había vuelto a su clásica túnica negra, había conservado su pelo corto y peinado hacia arriba (aunque sospechaban que solo era porque no había podido corregirlo). A ambos ya no se los veía pelear en los pasillos, sino que se quedaban mirando y se saludaban tímidamente.

\- ¡Que extraños están los dos! – exclamó ron cierto día

\- Tienes razón, aunque quizás sólo sea porque no quieren más problemas – decía Hermione.

Al fin llego el día y estaban todos preparándose para asistir. Hermione y Ginny aún tenían los vestidos que les había prestado la profesora la vez anterior, así que se dirigieron a su despacho para devolvérselos. Al llegar tocaron la puerta.

\- Ya voy – dijeron desde adentro y 10 segundos después apareció ante ellas la profesora. Vestía un fabuloso vestido blanco corto con detalles en dorado, una hermosa mascara negra y dorada con brillos y unos zapatos haciendo juego. Su boca estaba pintada color rojo sangre, como siempre.

\- Guau – exclamaron las niñas – se ve increíble profesora. Hemos venido a traerle los vestidos que nos prestó

\- Oh, gracias, ya me había olvidado. Vengan y tomen otro para hoy si quieren, tengo millones.

\- Eso nos encantaría – dijeron ambas.

Así las tres mujeres se terminaron de arreglar, mientras bebían una botella de vino (la profesora les recomendó que no dijeran nada de que les había dado de tomar) y hablaban entre risas. Al final, Ginny se decidió por un vestido estampado en comic que tenía una hermosa espalda y Hermione por uno color durazno de gaza algo suelto, que se ceñía en la cintura. Ya listas, se acomodaron las máscaras y salieron de la habitación.

Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con un gran tumulto de enmascarados vestidos de diversos colores. Se hacía difícil reconocer a alguien en todo ese mar de máscaras, pero todos parecían muy divertidos. Las tres mujeres fueron hacia la barra a pedir algo para beber, mientras miraban alrededor buscando a sus conocidos. Hagrid estaba de nuevo con madame Máxime bailando animadamente y parecían lejos de todo, enfrascados en su propio mundo. Albus Dumbledore bailaba en grupo junto a los profesores filwich, sprout y minerva. Él llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul con pequeñas estrellas doradas. Su pelo estaba realmente mucho más brilloso que siempre y por el corrían pequeños mechones azules.

\- Esta realmente radiante hoy albus – decía minerva, ligeramente sonrojada

\- Oh, confió plenamente en las capacidades de mis profesores – decía el – la profesora loane es una consejera excelente –

Todos estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville bailaban entre ellos mientras se pasaban una gran jarra de cerveza de manteca. Loane bailaba junto a remus, sirius (que se había disfrazado muy bien para asistir a la fiesta sin levantar sospechas) y su prima nymphadora.

\- Sácame una foto con mi hermosa prima nym – le decía loane a remus y abrazaba a tonks

\- Amo que me llames así – decía esta, con su pelo color rosa chicle, igual de corto que el de loane.

Como a las 1 de la mañana todos ya estaban un poco "alegres". Loane ya bailaba con los ojos cerrados siguiendo la música, cuando chocó contra alguien

-oh, realmente lo siento, iba distraída- dijo ella

\- como siempre – dijo una voz

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró cara a cara con esos ojos negros que la miraban detrás de una máscara azul. Llevaba una camisa negra entallada con detalles dorados y un jean azul oscuro con roturas, bien moderno. Parecía otra persona, pero sin dudar era…

\- ¡Profesor Snape! – exclamo con la boca abierta – veo que decidió hacerme caso

\- Bueno, creo que el director no se equivocó cuando enumeró sus habilidades – dijo el – así que supongo que con esto también tenía razón.

\- Me alegro, le queda muy sexy eso que lleva – dijo ella tomando un poco más de vino y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Bueno, gracias – dijo, mirándola detenidamente. Estaba hermosa, parecía un ángel con ese vestido blanco – tu tampoco te ves mal loane.

\- Hoy no soy loane, hoy soy Moon – dijo, mostrándole un cartelito que tenía pegado en el vestido

\- Oh bueno, buenas noches Moon, me preguntaba si podíamos continuar con las lecciones de baile –

\- Será un placer – dijo y se fijó en el cartel de la camisa de severus – Obscurus

Se acercaron un poco, entre risas, y comenzaron a seguir la música. Al poco tiempo, severus había mejorado bastante, al menos podía seguir el ritmo. Seguían tomando y bailando, hasta que la música cambió y las luces bajaron hasta casi apagarse.

\- Esto es obra del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore – dijo Snape, separándose un poco de su pareja de baile

\- No tiene nada de malo, también puedo enseñarte a bailar esto – dijo ella, acercándose de nuevo.

\- Sí, pero aún no es hora de lentos – dijo el, mirando fijo esos ojos violeta, tan extraños, tan hermosos – no sé qué pretende

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes que pretende? – dijo ella, acercándose aún más a él y hablando muy lento. Era muy sexy, aun mas con esa mascara puesta.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – respondió el, visiblemente nervioso

\- Yo creo que lo sé – se acercó mas

\- ¿Ah sí?- dijo él- ¿Qué es lo que… -

No terminó la frase, pues ella ya lo había tomado por la nuca y le había clavado un gran besó en la boca. Él primero se sobresaltó, pero luego cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella. Ese beso fue un beso eterno y mágico de aquellos cuyo corazón permaneció dormido por mucho tiempo y que, por fin, logró despertar.


	9. Locura

Locura (ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS)

Incontables fueron los minutos a partir de ese momento, sus labios se encontraron y se reconocieron como si se conocieran desde siempre. Poco a poco les iba faltando el aliento y sus corazones latian al unisono y gritaban sus nombres presos en sus pechos.

Snape la agarro por la cintura y sus manos inconscientemente querian bajar un poco mas. Ella era hermosa, dulce y cálida, tan distinta de esas mazmorras frías donde vivía, tan distinta a lo horrible de su juventud, tan distinta a todo lo conocido. Él siguió atrapado en ese beso en el que poco a poco sus cuerpos pedian mas.

Le paso una mano por el cabello corto de la muchacha, era suave y parecia hecho de espuma. Severus lamento en ese momento haberselo cortado en ese arrebato de furia.

Él agudizo sus sentidos. Ella olia increible, su cabello tenia un olor fuerte a manzana, su cuello a un dulzon perfume floral y su boca sabia a frutilla, producto del daikiri que se habia bebido recien.

¿cuanta perfeccion podia acumular una persona? Ella bailaba bien, olia bien, se veia bien, era inteligente (nunca se lo diria), poderosa (aun menos probable que lo confesara), amable y divertida. Lo único que no podia entender es que hacia esa mujer besando sus labios. Él que era el murcielago de las mazmorras, tan ajeno a la belleza como de la luz del sol. Pero eso era real, aunque el creía saber cual era la razon por la que estuviera tan entregada a sus brazos. Élla necesitaba amor, necesitaba unos brazos que la acobijen y claro, con un par de copas de mas, los suyos le parecieron propicios...

Con esto en la mente la aparto.

\- ¿que sucede? - dijo ella, sorprendida

\- debo irme - dijo y sin mas encaró el camino hacia la puerta.

Ella quedo shockeada por un momento y lo siguio. Corrio todo lo rápido que le permitian sus tacones de plataforma hasta que lo interceptó a medio camino de su dormitorio

\- espera - grito ella sin aliento

-¿que te pasa? - le pregunto el, queria alejarse cuanto antes de ella.

\- ¿por qué te vas? - pregunto ella, tocandose un lado de las costillas, donde sentia un profundo tirón.

\- creí que era obvio - dijo el, retomando la fria voz de siempre

Ella lo miró de nuevo desconcertada, tratando de entender a que se refería. Al no encontrarle lógica a la situación frunció el ceño y se dispuso a contestar.

\- Pues creiste mal, severus - dijo con los brazos en jarra - Parece que solo soy una niña tonta con unas copas de mas que no puede entender el porque de tu tan obvia actitud - termino cruzandose de brazos y bufando por la nariz

\- precisamente eso, tienes unas copas de mas -

-hace un momento no parecía importarte-

Snape se acercó desafiante, la miro con un fingido desprecio bien pegado al rostro de la joven.

-Si ud cree que va venir a seducirme en mi lugar de trabajo con unas copas de mas para luego pasearse por el colegio riendose a carcajadas de mi y de como beber mas de la cuenta te hace hacer estupideces - dicho esto volvio a darse vuelta. Avanzó sin mirar atras hasta que un fuerte impacto lo hizo caer al suelo.

Luchó rapidamente para ponerse de pie y sacar su varita, pero unas cuerdas ya lo habian apresado sin que pudiera moverse. Levantó la vista y vio la cara de loane con la varita en la mano.

-Lamento profundamente insultar sus especulaciones mi querido profesor - dijo ella con sumo desprecio - resulta que no estoy alcoholizada y creame que si quisiera una noche de divercion de la cual arrepentirme tengo docenas de alumnos de septimo atras y muchachos que me siguen escribiendo a pesar que nunca contesto sus lechuzas - hizo una breve pausa - No seria mi eleccion para una noche de lujuria snape

\- entonces dejame en paz y largate - contesto el con enfado aunque sus palabras habian dolido

\- Si hoy me entregue a ese beso con ud. es porque el otro dia senti... - dijo ella y se detuvo

\- que sintió? contesto tan rapidamente el que se olvido de ser frio.

\- que necesitaba lo mismo que yo -

\- ¿que necesita ud? - al oir esta pregunta, ella lo desato

\- alguien que cure todas mis partes rotas...

En ese momento el tiempo volvió a congelarse, ella lo levantó de un tirón y volvio a besarlo. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta llegar al despacho de Loane y esta abrio la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron en la magnifica cama, extasiados, desesperados. Fue una carrera entre ambos de quien se sacaba primero la ropa.

Al verse desnudos sin dejar de besarse, severus quedo convencido de que la perfección existia y enloqueció. Se subió sobre la mujer y comenzó a lamer su cuello y a tocar sus pechos. Al oirla gemir se enloqueció mas y comenzó a hacerlo mas desesperadamente. Ella lo tomaba del pelo tirando de él suavemente.

Sus respiraciones se hacian cada vez mas rápidas y la ansiedad aumentaba. Severus comenzo a bajar con sus besos por el vientre de la bruja, mientras seguia pellizcando sus pezones. Hundió la cara en el sexo de la mujer, que ya estaba empapado de sus fluidos. Severus hacia mucho no probaba lo que era ese sabor, algo salado y algo ácido pero que en esta mujer lo enloquecia. Siguio penetrando su vagina son su lengua mientras ella gemía cada vez mas. El hubiera podido morir en ese momento y sin embargo hacerlo feliz. estaba en el cielo.

Luego de unos minutos decidió subir con su boca y seguir tocando su sexo con una de sus manos. Volvió a besarla y pudo verla al fin a los ojos. Esos ojos violáceos que lo atrapaban tanto estaban inundados de lujuria por donde se los mire. Ella se le acercó al oido y le susurró "ahora mando yo" y con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos ella lo colocó a él boca arriba y subio sobre él. Severus quiso retomar el control pero sus manos estaban inmobilizadas. El se maravillo de nuevo de sus poderes y se entrego a ese placer.

Ella continuó besandolo con locura hasta llegar a su miembro, que a esas alturas estaba totalmente erecto y listo para satisfacer sus antojos. Ella lo miro y se mordió el labio por unmomento. Luego lo tomo y se lo metio con un hambre incontrolable en la boca. Severus sentia como la lengua de loane hacia maravillas con su sexo, definitivamente ella debia tener mucha practica.

Ella siguio y siguio, alterando ritmos, jugando con mordizcos y con su lengua. Él estaba al borde del climax cuando ella decidio sacarselo de la boca y volver a besarlo.

El se sintio algo frustrado de que ella se hubiera detenido en ese momento culmine, pero tambien sabia porque lo habia hecho. Con un chasqueo de sus dedos libero a snape de sus ataduras invisibles y el pudo retomar el control de sus manos. El la aparto un poco y fingio buscar algo para la proteccion en su pantalon, pero lo que en realidad saco fue su varita. Con un pequeño movimiento esta vez fue loane la que estuvo atada por las muñecas a la cama

-ja, principiante! Necesita de su varita - rió ella con sorna, la exitación parecía no haberle quitado su caracter

\- honestamente creo que es ud la que necesita ahora de una "varita" - dijo, tomando su miembro entre sus manos. Estaba tan hinchado que no le parecía suyo. Se recostó sobre la bruja y posiciono su pene en la entrada.

-que esperas severus? una invitación via lechuza? -

\- algo asi - dijo el, mientras volvia a atacar sus pechos - espero que me pidas a gritos que entre totalmente en ti-

-suerte con eso - dijo ella retomando su lado orgulloso, pero en realidad moria de ganas de sentirlo completamente dentro.

el sonrio, siguio besando sus pechos,su cuello, le respiraba muy cerca de la oreja y movia al mismo tiempo su cadera para que su miembro rozara con sutileza el clitoris de ella. Ella apretaba las piernas cada vez que esto sucedía pero no daba el brazo a torcer.

\- sos orgullosa - dijo el y la embistió metiendosela completa de una sola vez. Ella soltó un grito de placer y el rapidamente la quito hasta casi sacarla por completo.

\- ¿a que estas jugando? -dijo ella desesperada

-a que me digas que quieres tenerme todo dentro tuyo - otra embestida profunda. la saco

Ella hacia fuerza con sus piernas para atraerlo hacia ella y el no se dejaba vencer, Lo divertia mucho tenerla asi a su merced y desesperada por sentirlo

\- vamos, hazlo de una vez por favor no puedo mas - grito, enceguecida por su libido

\- sus deseos son ordenes - dijo el en su oido y la embistió una vez mas, y otra, y otra... alcanzó un ritmo increible que la hacia gritar como una loba en plena luna llena, cerraba los ojos y hacia muecas totalmente exitadas.

Unos minutos después... ambos explotaron a la vez


	10. amanecer

Amanecer

Una luz tenue se infiltraba poco a poco iluminando la pequeña habitación. La ventana abierta permitía que la sutil brisa se llevara el calor que emanaban los cuerpos que yacían en la cama, mitad por el efecto del alcohol que les salía por los poros y mitad por la explosión de deseo de la noche anterior. Las cortinas ondeando levemente y la habitación en penumbras completaba la escena, la llenaba de paz. Ella dormía entre las sabanas sólo con una remera algo holgada, apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de él, que la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de ambos amantes se fueron abriendo lentamente, como resistiéndose a despertar. Se habían olvidado de la guerra que se aproximaba, de voldemort, de la horrible profesora que seguía fastidiándolos, del inepto del ministro, de sus corazones rotos que hoy amanecieron un poco reconfortados.

Ella fue la primera en despertar y mirar alrededor. Se sentía algo cansada y adormilada, pero por suerte no le dolía la cabeza. Reconoció aquel lugar como su propia y cálida habitación. Miro hacia el piso: sobre la alfombra yacían las ropas de la noche anterior. Se miró su propio cuerpo, y se percató del remeron que llevaba y por ultimo miro al hombre que la acompañaba.

\- ¿En qué momento me puse esto? – le pregunto, volviendo a acostarse

\- Unos buenos días hubieran sido más educados no te parece – dijo el – algunas cosas nunca cambian. Te vestí yo, no creí que fuera correcto que durmieras desnuda –

\- ¿Ahora tú decides como debo dormir? – protestó ella

\- Oh, sólo cállate – le dijo y volvió a abrazarla, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno, tal vez no eres tan ogro como pensé – dijo ella y lo abrazo también

Se quedaron así, abrazados sin hablar, disfrutando del sonido de sus respiraciones, de sus latidos muy juntos. Era un momento mágico, se respiraba calma por toda la habitación. Luego sus bocas quisieron encontrarse de nuevo y acercaron sus rostros uno al otro…

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa acá? – exclamó dolores umbridge desde la puerta

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se taparon un poco con las sabanas. Tras ella apareció albus Dumbledore, quien parecía mucho menos enojado que ella.

\- Yo le podría preguntar lo mismo – reacciono loane – ésta es mi habitación, es propiedad privada

\- Aquí no hay propiedad privada – la corrigió umbridge – y aun no me ha explicado que pasa acá

\- Eso no es asunto suyo dolores – interrumpió Dumbledore – ambos son profesores, son personas adultas y tienen total libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿O me dirá que ahora está prohibido que dos personas adultas duerman en una misma cama? – el los miro complacido, ya que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

\- En cualquier momento albus, en cualquier momento – dijo. Evaluó una vez más la habitación, como buscando algo que estuviera contra las reglas. De repente, sus ojos se clavaron en la ropa que estaba tirada en la alfombra – ¿ropa de fiesta? ¿aquí ha habido una fiesta y no me he enterado?

\- Eso no dolores – esta vez la interrumpió loane – resulta que ayer fuimos a cenar con el profesor snape al pueblo.

\- Esa no es ropa para salir a cenar – dijo enojada

\- Bueno, tengo mucha ropa y no tengo fiestas, así que a menudo voy más arreglada que lo necesario.

\- Pero… ¿qué hay ahí? – dijo, tomando las máscaras del piso - ¿y esto? ¿no es de ninguna fiesta?

\- Oh, nos ha parecido divertido disfrazarnos – dijo ella, sonrojándose- resulta que severus tiene ideas muy locas cuando toma un poco de más.

Snape se sonrojo más que nunca, pero por suerte umbridge dejo de preguntar y se retiró de la habitación quejándose por lo bajo. Dumbledore parecía espiar que se haya terminado de ir, cuando por fin hablo

\- Tal parece que Uds. Se llevaron mucho mejor en esta fiesta – dijo el, sonriendo – los dejo seguir descansando. Les avisare a los elfos que les traigan café y sándwiches calientes a la habitación – luego de esto cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué yo tengo ideas locas? – dijo al fin snape- como te gusta mentir

\- Tenía que culparte por algo – dijo sonriendo – y ahora – se subió encima del cuerpo de snape y lo miro a los ojos – me gustaría que me recuerdes que fue lo que paso anoche, pues me cuesta recordar – luego lo besó.


	11. DECRETO 1182

Decreto 1182

Las horas pasaron entre café caliente y duchas frías. Sus cuerpos se encontraron repetidas ocasiones esa mañana como recuperando el tiempo perdido, agotando los besos que llevaban callados por sus silenciosos duelos.

Hacía el mediodía decidieron bajar a almorzar al gran salón comedor, por lo que se bañaron de nuevo y comenzaron a arreglarse.

\- ¿Que conviene ponerme hoy? – dijo Loane, mas para sí misma que para severus, y se dirigió a su closet

\- Algo más discreto de lo que usas normalmente- sugirió snape

\- ¿Ahora me dirás como debo vestirme? – se dio vuelta ella enojada

\- Relájate, no es por eso – se disculpó snape – es solo que dolores buscara cualquier excusa para echarte y no quiero eso. Además solo te lo sugerí-

\- Ok, de acuerdo – dijo ella, pensándolo mejor tenía razón.

Agarró una silla y se subió a ella hurgando en el ropero. Con el movimiento el remerón que llevaba se subió un poco dejando ver sus redondeados glúteos. Snape, al verla, se ruborizó un poco y agitando su varita tironeo de la prenda para que vuelva a taparla. Ella rió.

\- ¿Te pasaste la mañana dentro de mí y ahora te sonrojas porque se me levanta el vestido? – dijo ella mientras seguía buscando

\- Con todo respeto, debo hacerlo si no quiero pasarme aquí dentro todo el día – dijo el sonriendo con picardía, poco común en el

Esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojo pero lo disimulo siguiendo con su búsqueda. Al final se decidió por una camisa color cremita, de gaza pero no transparente, con varitas estampadas y unos pantalones al cuerpo negros. Se veía increíblemente bien aun con su típica ropa muggle. Snape se levantó, le tomo la cara, la miro a los ojos, le beso la frente y la abrazo. Ella le correspondió. Al separarse se percató por primera vez de la marca en el antebrazo de este, quien al darse cuenta intento esconderla.

\- Cálmate, Dumbledore ya me lo había dicho – dijo ella, tomándole el brazo y mirando con curiosidad la marca. No estaba al rojo vivo como cuando los llamaba, pero si negra brillante como si fuera recién hecha -¿duele? - pregunto

\- Ahora no, dolió cuando fue hecha y un año atrás cuando se reactivó - explico el

\- ¿lo has visto? – dijo asustada

\- Si, Dumbledore me mando a acudir a su llamado-

\- ¿te torturo? – siguió ella con los ojos grandes

\- Solo un poco

\- ¿Cómo haces? ¿Cómo haces para no querer asesinarlo con tus propias manos?

\- Por suerte tengo autocontrol niña, eso hubiera arruinado las cosas

Ella replico pero el insistió con bajar a comer algo, así que salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

No habían recorrido mucho trayecto cuando se toparon con una multitud de curiosos leyendo algo en la pared. Se acercaron y los alumnos se dieron vuelta y les abrieron paso con cautela. Allí, junto al mar de decretos nuevos que ya habían sido colgados, estaba uno recién puesto:

 _"_ _Decreto 1182: queda terminantemente prohibida cualquier relación carnal o afectiva entre miembros del equipo educativo y sus ayudantes. Cualquier falta a esta norma será castigada con el despido de los implicados sin derecho a reclamo de resarcimiento económico. Firma: la suprema inquisidora de Hogwarts"_

Loane soltó a snape de inmediato, pero se cruzó de brazos estudiando el cartel. Severus se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

\- No voy a separarme de vos por un tonto decreto, nos iremos los dos si es necesario –

\- Ya lo has leído severus, no podemos – dijo ella – y esa vieja es capaz de mandarnos a azkaban –

\- Hablare con Dumbledore – protesto el- él puede…

\- Sh, calla severus, ya no puede haber nada entre nosotros – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él se ensombreció ante esto pero ella se le acerco y susurro – pero luna y obscurus no respetan tanto las reglas – luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, le puso en la mano un pequeño pendiente y se alejó.

Snape quedo pensando unos minutos sobre el significado de todo eso, odiando profundamente a dolores umbridge. Cuando el pasillo se llenó de curiosos Snape decidió suspender su almuerzo en el gran comedor y recluirse en su despacho a meditar sobre cómo solucionar el problema. Recordó su pendiente y se lo coloco en la oreja derecha esperando que algo ocurriera al instante, pero nada sucedió. Cabizbajo se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Una vez frente a la puerta, entro y la cerró tras de sí. Hizo aparecer una bandeja de sándwiches sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su silla. No había alcanzado a morder el primer sándwich cuando escucho una voz directo en su cabeza "Mañana a las 10 de la noche en las tres escobas. Disfrázate, iremos los dos de rubio"

El solo sonrió y se dispuso a almorzar. Estaba realmente hambriento.


	12. LUNA Y OBSCURUS

_Luna y Obscurus_

Al día siguiente snape se levantó muy animado. La idea de volver a estar con Loane y de engañar a dolores umbridge lo llenaba de energía.

Apenas despertó fue a darse una ducha rápida. No podía evitar repasar en su mente los años de Loane como alumna en Hogwarts: su habilidad era indiscutible, pero su torpeza lograba opacarla en gran medida. Se la solía ver siempre pegada a su prima tonks, que tenían la misma edad. Ambas eran muy hábiles pero les gustaba meterse en problemas, aunque loane siempre fue más sensata, por algo la habían elegido para ravenclaw.

Recordar a la joven bruja, tan delgada y llena de energía y pensar que unos años después la tristeza modificaría tanto su cuerpo. No, no estaba gorda como él le había dicho, pero la diferencia era abismal. Sus brazos, antes sumamente delgados y largos, ahora eran más marcados y firmes. Su figura delgada y apenas curvada por su cintura ahora estaba más definida, sus caderas eran las de una mujer adulta, sus piernas eran fuertes. El no pudo evitar pensar que esos kilos la habían convertido en toda una mujer en pocos años.

Termino de bañarse y se tomó un café negro bien cargado. Luego se dirigió hacia sus clases. Estaba tan de buen humor que se olvidó de quitarle puntos a gryffindor.

Entrada la tarde, habiendo finalizado con sus clases, decidió que era mejor darle a umbridge una poción para dormir, solo por si acaso. En el camino se cruzó a lee jordan, amigo de los mellizos weasley y no pudo evitar sugerirle que introducir un escarbato al despacho de umbridge ese mismo día sería una muy buena idea. El joven lo miro extrañado, pero sonrió y le dijo "delo por hecho profesor". A snape le sorprendió que aceptara tan rápido, pero luego recordó que a él no lo odiaban tanto como a la cara de sapo. Siguió su camino y al llegar a su despacho se puso a preparar rápidamente la poción.

Apenas había alcanzado a acabarla cuando le llega una lechuza de dolores pidiéndole una poción para los nervios. Satisfecho, vertió la poción en un frasquito y se dirigió por medio de la red flu hasta el despacho de la profesora.

Allí se encontró con el gran desastre que había causado el pequeño animalito, que ahora estaba encerrado en una jaula bastante enojado. Dolores estaba bastante desarreglada también, pero al verlo sonrió y se acomodó un poco el pelo.

\- Severus, cariño, muchas gracias por acudir a mi llamado- dijo sonriendo como una tonta

\- Sus deseos son ordenes, profesora – dijo, frunciendo un poco la boca

\- En ese caso – dijo ella con vos acaramelada – tal vez luego lo llame para satisfacer otra clase de deseos – dijo, tomando ligeramente el cuello de la túnica del mago. Este la miro, dividido entre el asco y la sorpresa

\- Creo, profesora- dijo, sacándole la mano de la túnica – que debería beber la poción cuanto antes, está comenzando a delirar por los nervios – cuando termino, derramo el contenido de la poción en una taza y se la entrego. Decidio no darle tiempo de seguir acosándolo, así que se dispuso a marcharse

\- Severus – repitió ella, habiendo comenzado a beber la poción – solo para que lo sepas, no somos colegas, soy tu superior, así que conmigo no rige el decreto – dicho eso le guiño un ojo. Snape la miro inexpresivamente una vez más y cerró la puerta.

Sonriendo como quien ha cumplido con su deber, se puso a arreglarse. Se bronceo un poco mediante la magia, se tiño el pelo de rubio platinado y lo volvió a alargar hasta los hombros y se coloreo los ojos de un celeste pálido. Snape se miró al espejo, estaba considerablemente parecido a Lucius Malfoy así disfrazado. Se vistió con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca entallada y se ató el pelo prolijamente con una cola de caballo. Se puso colonia y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Decidio salir volando x la ventana en escoba, con ayuda de un encantamiento desilusionador.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba llegando a las tres escobas, decidió descender en la terraza, donde había un estacionamiento de escobas. Se quitó el encantamiento y estaciono su vehículo al lado de otras ocho escobas más. Bajo por la escalera y se encontró con el bar. No había demasiada gente, por lo que de inmediato se puso a buscar a su compañera entre la multitud.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo cariño? – era madame Rosmerta, quien lo miraba y le sonreía de una manera muy extraña – el primero es cortesía de la casa-

\- Yo… eh… bueno – dijo, un poco atónico. Se sentó en la barra, sin dejar de buscar a loane por todos lados. Parecía no haber llegado aún.

\- No lo he visto nunca por acá – le dijo la muchacha mientras le servía un poco de vino de elfo – sino le aseguro que lo recordaría

\- Ando de paso nada mas – dijo el, bebiendo un sorbo. Estaba algo incomodo

\- En ese caso – dijo, apoyando un poco el escote en la barra – tal vez le interese saber que cierro a las 3 – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación, por lo que asintió y siguió bebiendo. La camarera desapareció para atender a otros clientes, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando esta se volvía a la barra para contraatacar, snape sintió un susurro en su oído – vas a venir conmigo o te vas a dejar seguir acosando por Rosmerta –

Él se dio vuelta y se encontró con una chica rubia de rizos muy definidos, su boca bien roja y unos ojos verdes muy brillantes. Pero detrás de esa mascara sabía que estaba loane, su manera de mirar era inconfundible. Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo y una chaqueta de jean encima.

Ella lo dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada de la barra tomándolo del brazo y con un toque se la varita hacia aparecer lo que iban a consumir.

\- Es algo muy descortés que siempre intente levantarse a los clientes – dijo ella, algo enojada

\- ¿dices que quería levantarme? – dijo el algo divertido

\- Estaba detrás de ti desde que entraste, así que lo vi todo. No te hagas – le reprocho y comenzó a servir en dos copas el vino.

El decidió que era mejor no discutirle, así que solo sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de vino. Luego comenzó a destapar las bandejas con comida. Había verduras y carne mechada, que pronto comenzó a servir en los platos.

\- Ha sido un muy buen plan lo del escarbato – dijo por fin ella, comenzando a cortar su comida

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue mi idea?- dijo este sorprendido

\- Lo deduje, porque solo eso explicaría que lo hicieran fuera de clases. Lee fue a la cabaña de hagrid a intentar robar uno y yo deje "accidentalmente" escapar a uno. Luego ella me mando una lechuza aterrada y yo me demore a propósito hasta que considere que ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa. Fui y atrape al escarbato y le sugerí que te pidiera una poción para los nervios. Poción que sabía cambiarias por una para dormir- finalizo ella con un dejo de suficiencia muy notorio

\- Ahora comprendo porque fuiste a ravenclaw- dijo él. Estaba sorprendido de su capacidad de deducción

\- ¿has vuelto a los halagos? Podría acostumbrarme.

Siguieron comiendo y tomando por un largo rato, planeando su próxima escapada y tirando varias ideas para deshacerse de umbridge.

\- A propósito – dijo el – hoy cuando fui a llevarle la poción se comportó rara, me toco y me dijo que iba a llamarme para que le complazca "otra clase de deseos"

\- Eso era sabido también – dijo, sin poder disimular su disgusto- eres al único que no ha puesto a prueba y en las comidas te mira como si fueras la última gota de vino de elfo helado en el desierto –

\- ¿Por qué tú te das cuenta de todo y yo no

\- Estas demasiado ocupado gruñendo.

\- Eso no es verdad – gruño.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, ella lo arrastro del bar diciendo que tenía una sorpresa preparada. Caminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo y comenzaron a subir por una colina. Snape ya estaba algo cansado de tanto caminar, pero al menos ya había hecho la digestión. Él se preguntaba como ella podía caminar tan etéreamente siendo que llevaba unos zapatos muy altos. De pronto ella se detuvo y comenzó a tocar con la varita una pared cubierta de enredaderas, las cuales comenzaron a contraerse dejando pasó a una cueva. Ella se adelantó y entro por ella y el la siguió. No veían nada, pero unos pasos después la cueva volvió a cerrarse y las luces se encendieron. La cueva estaba decorada con mármol blanco, tenía una cama amplia con sabanas rojas y mullidos almohadones. Había una gran chimenea y velas y el olor a sahumerio inundaba todo el lugar. Un poco más al fondo había una amplia tina con varios grifos y con recipientes con sales.

\- Esta es la cueva donde se escondía sirius el año pasado, pero yo le he hecho algunas modificaciones – dijo satisfecha y acto seguido se comenzó a quitar los zapatos y el vestido para meterse a la tina.

En la miro obnubilado, la siguió con los ojos mientras se metía a abrir los grifos vestida solo con un conjunto de encaje.

\- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome como un troll de la montaña o te vas a quitar la ropa? –

\- Hoy creo que estas demasiado agresiva – dijo él y se desvistió con un movimiento de la varita- debería recordarte que aquí yo soy el mayor y que incluso fui profesor tuyo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿y en algún momento soñaste verme así, profesor? – dijo ella nadando a la orilla para ayudarlo a meterse. Él la miró de nuevo extrañado. La verdad es que por ninguna razón del mundo se hubiera imaginado en esa situación. Ella siempre tuvo apariencia de ser más chica de lo que era, a causa de su andar despreocupado, su delgadez y su cabello tan largo de varios colores que la hacían ver como un hada tamaño humano. Ahora ante sus ojos veía a una mujer completa, sin ese aspecto frágil y angelical, era un aspecto de una princesa que habían mandado a la guerra, que sufrió como todos, que aprendió en base a golpes y pérdidas, como él. Sus vivencias los colocaron hoy en el mismo escalón.

\- No lo habría imaginado jamás, hoy sus una mujer totalmente distinta – dijo, tomándola de la nuca y besándola. Ella le correspondió el beso y ambos de fundieron con la espuma de la tina, entregados a otra noche más de tregua a la gran guerra que se estaba por desatar.


	13. secretos revelados

Secretos revelados

La mañana los sorprendió aún en la cueva, por lo que debían apurarse si no querían levantar sospechas las clases comenzaban a las 10 y debían arreglárselas para llegar sin ser descubiertos.

\- Creo que me cambiare de ropa, no veo conveniente aparecer asi en la escuela – dijo loane, agito su varita y el vestido que estaba sobre la cama se transformo en un enterito negro y los zapatos en unas zapas rosadas

\- No se porque insistis en vestirte extravagante si sencilla te ves increíble – dijo snape mientras se vestia

\- Me gusta, va con mi personalidad nada mas. Pero CREO que hoy prefiero pasar desapercibida.

Caminaron por el pueblo aun convertidos en luna y obscurus hasta que llegaron a las tres escobas, que estaba cerrado. Loane agitó su varita y se elevaron hacia la terraza, donde aun los esperaban sus escobas.

\- Será mejor que lleguemos por separado. Yo ire hacia el bosque prohibido y tu puedes fingir que de verdad vienes del pueblo de reabastecerte de ingredientes – dijo ella

\- Ya lo tenia planeado – dijo el y saco de su bolsillo una bolsa cerrada de raíces.

Élla le sonrió y despegaron rumbo al castillo, previamente desilucionados. A ella no le gustaban mucho las escobas y le costaba bastante maniobrarla. El no era muy hábil en el quiddich pero lograba manejarla para ir en línea recta.

\- No se porque me pareció buena idea venir en escoba, las odio – dijo ella fastidiada

\- ¿Por qué si venias en alguna bestia se arruinaría tu vestido? – sugirió el divertido

\- Puedo volar sin escoba para que sepas – dijo ella – pero no lo hago porque la gente te mira raro si lo haces –

\- ¿De verdad? – se asombró el – olvida el plan, quiero ver eso, descendamos los dos en aquel claro del bosque-

Descencieron con cuidado en un claro del bosque, el mas cercano al castillo y allí se sacaron el encantamiento. Ella sin decir palabra dejo su escoba junto a un árbol algo torcido, se volvió hacia el y con un movimiento de los brazos se elevó. La rodeaba un aura dorada, no era magia oscura para nada. No era la forma en la que volaba voldemort, ni él. Era inexplicable aquella habilidad.

-Hermana-

Esa voz entre los árboles los hizo sobresaltar y ambos se pusieron en guardia. De entre ellos salio un hombre con los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza. Era un hombre joven y muy atractivo, de físico atlético, pelo castaño corto y ojos violetas, perturbadoramente iguales a los de Loane. Ella lo miró evaluándolo y bajó la guardia un poco. Se perdió en aquellos ojos, sin dar crédito a los suyos. Se acercó un poco y bajando la voz le dijo

-¿cómo me has llamado? –

-Hermana, porque eso eres, y si le dices a tu amigo que baje su varita te lo explicaré – dijo el desconocido apuntando a Snape

\- No te atacaré si no me das motivos, así que explicate – dijo desafiante Snape.

\- Bueno, no se por donde empezar – dijo el, sentándose en la piedra mas cercana – verás, para que sepas, tu madre no es tu madre.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- si, lo que escuchas, es tu madre adoptiva – dijo el – Nuestro padre se enamoró perdidamente de un hada sumamente hermosa, que aunque no hablaba nuestro idioma siempre lograba entenderla. Era mucho mas inteligente que las de su clase, por supuesto-

\- ¿Qué su madre era un hada? Pero… ¡son diminutas! – dijo snape, no daba crédito a sus oídos, que el fuera su hermano era lógico, eran idénticos. Pero… ¿un hada?

\- no todas- interrumpió Loane – algunas son tan altas como los humanos, pero están casi extintas porque las han cazado a lo largo de los siglos –

\- bueno, resulta que tienes razón – afirmo el joven – Cada vez que las artes oscuras amenazan con dominar el mundo, esta clase de hadas recurre a dos cosas: esconderse en lugares sumamente difíciles de encontrar o encubrirse entre los magos quitándose las alas.

\- pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver las hadas con las artes oscuras?

\- Este tipo de hadas es especial, tienen mucho poder y los magos lo saben – siguió el – las cazaban para robarles su poder. Son muy longevas y poderosas, resisten a la gran mayoría de las enfermedades y sus alas las protegen de numerosos maleficios. Pero es muy difícil extraerlo, por lo que las terminaban matando antes de lograr su cometido –

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que yo este con una familia adoptiva? – loane parecía ofendida

\- Déjame que te cuente – siguió – verás tu eres mestiza, como yo, pero heredaste mucha de la magia de nuestra madre y por eso ella decidió quitarte las alas y esconderte antes de que las fuerzas oscuras quisieran poseer tu magia –

\- Deja las drogas – dijo ella y se dispuso a marcharse

\- No espera! – gritó - ¿no me crees? Mira entonces! – y sacó de su bolsillo un frasco transparente. En el se podían ver un par de hermosas alas color violeta que se agitaban con fervor y parecían querer escapar del frasco, como una vivida mariposa. Ella tomó el frasco y sintió de inmediato que algo en ella había regresado, algo que sabia que había perdido hacia años pero que nunca estuv segura de que era.

\- Supongamos que te creo – dijo ella, aún aturdida - ¿Por qué no te escondió a ti también?

\- Porque soy hombre – ella frunció la cara con desprecio al oir esto – no, no es por eso. Yo no soy un hada, lo único que heredé de mamá fueron sus ojos, nada mas. Yo estaba a salvo, pero tu no. Ella vió que nos esperaban tiempos oscuros y decidió partir. Como no eras 100% hada no podias ir con ella a la colonia, por lo que decidió quitarte las alas y darte en adopción.

\- ¿por qué no me dejo con mi familia, aunque ella hubiera huido?- se sentía sumamente traicionada por una familia que nunca había conocido

\- Porque hay un registro de cruzas en el ministerio, y si el mal se apoderaba de él sabrían que tu eras un 90% hada e irían por ti. Por eso cambiaron tu nombre, te quitaron las alas y te entregaron a una nueva familia. Decidimos alejarnos de ti hasta que estuvieras lista para saber la verdad. Mantenernos cerca hubiera traído sospechas, porque no puedes negar nuestro parecido. Así que mamá encontró a una joven bruja hija de muggles, ella sintió que ella estaba muy triste, había perdido el bebé que estaba esperando y su pareja lo había dejado. Mama se acercó, no podía hablar, pero siempre se dio a entender. Te puso en sus brazos, le levanto el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Ella le entendió en seguida, te miró y le dijo "lo prometo, es preciosa". Mamá lloro semanas después de esto, quiso buscarte, pero la mujer estaba feliz y te cuidaba. El saber que estabas bien le dio valor. Se despidió rápidamente y huyó. Papá fue fuerte, al menos eso desmostraba. No me mandó a Hogwarts para evitar que me cruzara contigo antes de tiempo, me enseñó el.

\- Espera, ¿Dónde está él? – lo interrumpió Loane

-Falleció hace unos meses, viruela de dragón, tarde todo este tiempo en encontrarte –

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas, era mucha información por un solo día: tenía un hermano, una madre hada prófuga, un padre mago muerto, unas alas que revoloteaban en un frasco pidiendo unirse con su dueña.

\- Y ¿Por qué ahora vienes a contarle todo esto? – interrumpió snape abrazándola

\- Por varias razones: mi padre ya no puede impedirme buscarla, considero que mi hermanita ya es adulta y es lo suficiente fuerte para afrontar tal verdad y tercero que en estos tiempos en los que la oscuridad se viene acercando ella está en peligro y es mejor que este preparada y huya.

\- ¿huir? ¿esperas que huya? – loane pareció salir de su atontamiento por un rato

\- Si, huye por favor, estas en peligro – dijo él – hable con las hadas y te recibirán aunque seas mestiza.

\- Mira, si piensas que voy a huir como una palomita asustada se ve que no me conoces ni un poco – dijo y se irguió completamente

\- Pero. ¡estás en peligro! – parecía desesperado

\- ¡Todos estamos en peligro! – grito ella – la gente muere a diario, niños inocentes, familias enteras, no me esconderé mientras pasa todo eso – Por primera vez, snape pudo ver porque su patronus era un gran león: Detrás de esa apariencia dulce y amorosa se escondía una mujer valiente dispuesta a darlo todo por los suyos.

Su hermano la miró sin decir nada por un momento, pero luego sonrió y la tomó de las manos. Se miraron a los ojos queriéndose decir todo, aun cuando a loane aun le palpitaba la vena del cuello y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- En ese caso, tienes mi total lealtad y apoyo hermana mia. Lucharé a tu lado, por ti, por nosotros y por todos – dicho esto, la abrazó


End file.
